megatristar22_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Tristar Productions' Movie and TV Spoofs
Movie Spoofs: #Domonix the Gaul #Kitaro and the Beanstalk #Beauty and the Wolf #Beauty and the Wolf 2: The Enchanted Christmas #The Little Ninja Cat #The Little Ninja Cat 2: Return to the Sea #The Little Ninja Cat 3: Pururun's Beginning #Atom the Red-Nosed Robot #Ash Claus is Coming to Town #Modo (aka Frosty the Snowman) #Kimba (Bambi) #Kimba 2 (Kimba 2) #The Little Half-Genie #The Little Half-Genie 2: Return to the Sea #The Little Half-Genie 3: Shantae's Beginning #The Prince and the Pauper (TR22P Style) #Nyan the Woodpile Space Cat #The Robot King (1994) #The Robot King 2: Rodimus' Pride #The Robot King 1½ #The Robot Guard: Return of the Roar #The Robot Guard 2: The Rise of Megatron #The Robot Guard 3: Battle for Cybertron #Toon Story (TR22P Style) #Toon Story 2 (TR22P Style) #Toon Story 3 (TR22P Style) #Toon Story 4 (TR22P Style) #A Cat's Life (TR22P Style) #The Gundam King (1994) #The Gundam King 2: Domon's Colony #The Gundam King 1½ #The Gundam Guard: Return of the Roar #The Gundam Guard 2: The Rise of Tyler #The Gundam Guard 3: Battle for Neo-Tokyo #Sasha and the Charlie (1955) #Sasha and the Charlie 2: Matey's Adventure #Leo of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Kitaro's Dragon #Nate's Fox Beast #The Sword in the Stone (TR22P Style) #Dudley and the Lions' Den #Duo Pan #Duo Pan 2: Return to Neverland #Amihontas #Amihontas 2: Journey to a New World #Puruhontas #Puruhontas 2: Journey to a New World #The Secret of NIMH (TR22P Human Style) #The Secret of NIMH 2: Nate to the Rescue #The Great Z-Fighter Detective #The Great Warner Detective #Kittylina #Uranlina #Sleeping Beauty (TR22P Style) #Sleeping Guardian Cat #Once Upon a Forest (TR22P Style) #Help! I'm a Toon! #Hocus Pocus (TR22P Style) #Tetsujin #28 (The Iron Giant) #Kitaro Pan #Kitaro Pan 2: Return to Neverland #Tangled (TR22P Animal Style) #Tangled (TR22P Human Style) #Frozen (TR22P Animal Style) #Frozen (TR22P Human Style) #Nadia (Moana) #Pollyana #Gay Purr-ee (TR22P Style) #Kitaro and Company #Chase and Company #Pan (Matilda) #101 Dogs #101 Dogs 2: Whopper's London Adventure #Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro: The Movie #Atom and Mars: The Movie #The Animal Book (TR22P Style) #The Animal Book 2 (TR22P Style) #The Cat King (TR22P Style) #The Cat King 2: Yattaro's Clan #Pokemon The First Movie (TR22P Animal Style) #Pokemon The Movie 2000 (TR22P Animal Style) #Pokemon The First Movie (TR22P Human Style) #Pokemon The Movie 2000 (TR22P Human Style) #Domonix and Demonra #O'Malley's Travels (Gulliver's Travels) #Sasami, the Girl Who Became Queen #The Jetter Mars' New Groove #The Jetter Mars' New Groove 2: Cobalt's New Groove #The Japanese Forest Before Time #The Japanese Forest Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure #Cats Don't Dance (TR22P Style) #Purulan #Purulan 2 #Adoralan/She-Ralan #Adoralan/She-Ralan 2 #Treasure Planet (TR22P Animal Style) #Treasure Planet (TR22P Human Style) #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (TR22P Animal Style) #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (TR22P Human Style) #The Lion Cub of Notre Dame #The Lion Cub of Notre Dame 2 #Brave (TR22P Animal Style) #Brave (TR22P Human Style) #Astro Boy and the Dragon from Outer Space #Astro Boy and the Rumor Lioness #Astro Boy and the Bad Cat #Astro Boy and the League of Incredible Robots #Frozen (TR22P Animal Style) #Frozen (TR22P Human Style) #The Pebble and the Chipmunk #Creatures and the Magic Flute #Creatures: The Lost Village #The Princess and the Dark Zone #The ETO Ranger of Egypt #Sailor Rain R: Promise of the Rose (DIC) #Sailor Rain S: Hearts In Ice (DIC) #Sailor Rain Super S: Black Dream Hole (DIC) #Leo Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Cobaltladdin (1992) #Cobaltladdin 2: The Return of Atlas #Cobaltladdin 3: The King of Thieves #The Wizard of Oz (TR22P Style) #The Wizard of Oz (TR22P Animal Style) #The Little Mer-Gundam #The Little Mer-Gundam 2: Return to the Sea #The Little Mer-Gundam 3: Rain's Beginning #Space Jam (TR22P Style) #Mixel Tunes: Back In Action #Cream White and the Seven Animals #Miri White and the Seven Dwarves #Uran White and the Seven Rangers #Creamstasia #Alakazam the Magnificent #Rainstasia #Goku the Magnificent #Keitanocchio #Kitaronocchio #Gatomon in Humanland (1951) #Pan in Wonderland (1951) #Curious Pikachu (2007) #Curious Pikachu 2: Follow That Pokemon! #Curious Pikachu 3: Back to the Jungle #Lunarella (1950) #Rainrella (1950) #The Little Tetsujin Boy #The Year Without a Santa Claus (TR22P Style) #Atom's Shiny New Year #Modo's Winter Wonderland #How the Aristocat Stole Christmas! (1966) #How the Aristocat Stole Christmas! (2000) #The Aristocat (2018) #Domon's Christmas Carol #The Yokai Prince #The Rescuers (TR22P Style) #The Rescuers Down Under (TR22P Style) #Ohannas (Trolls) #Ohannas: World Tour #Emmy: Lost in Paris #My Fair Emmy #Emmy in Tahiti #Kimba-Tiki-Tavi #Wreck-It Modo #Modo Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Modo 2 #Bakumaru Hood #Duo Hood #Hotel Transylvania (TR22P Animal Style) #Hotel Transylvania 2 (TR22P Animal Style) #Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (TR22P Animal Style) #Yattarules #Gohancules #All Toons Go to Heaven (TR22P Style) #All Toons Go to Heaven 2 (TR22P Style) #Mewsette Poppins #Mewsette Poppins Returns #An All Toons Christmas Carol (TR22P Style) #The Rascal (Addams) Family (1992) #The Rascal Family Values #Ninja Cat and the Yokai (1991) #Ninja Cat and the Yokai 2: The Enchanted Christmas #The Hedgehog of Notre Dame #The Hedgehog of Notre Dame 2 #Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (TR22P Style) #Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (TR22P Style) #Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (TR22P Style) #The Black Cauldron (TR22P Style) #The Black Cauldron (TR22P Animal Style) #Domonladdin (1992) #Domonladdin 2: The Return of Tyler #Domonladdin 3: The King of Thieves #Kion and the Adventure of All Time #Goku and the Adventure of All Time #Dynomutt (Bolt) #Keitanocchio and the Emperor of the Night #Kitaronocchio and the Emperor of the Night #Happily Ever After (TR22P Animal Style) #Miri White's Happily Ever After #Uran White's Happily Ever After #Sailor Rain R: Promise of the Rose (VIZ) #Sailor Rain S: Hearts In Ice (VIZ) #Sailor Rain Super S: Black Dream Hole (VIZ) #Kitaro, Bakamaru, and Yattaro: The Three Musketeers #The Aristogundams #Duchess' Basket (1973; TR22P Style) #Return to Oz (1964) (TR22P Style) #Journey Back to Oz (TR22P Style) #Max Twist (1973) #Cappy Ann and Rodney Andy: A Musical Adventure #Fantasia (TR22P Style) #Fantasia 2000 (TR22P Style) #The Marvelous Land of Oz (1981) (TR22P Style) #Return to Oz (1985) (TR22P Style) #Journey Back to Oz (TR22P Animal Style) #The Marvelous Land of Oz (1981) (TR22P Animal Style) #Return to Oz (1985) (TR22P Animal Style) #Atom the Red-Nosed Robot: The Movie #Modo Returns #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (TR22P Style) #Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (TR22P Style) #The Scarecrow (TR22P Style) #The Phantom Tollbooth (TR22P Style) #The Book of Life (TR22P Style) #Babes in Toyland (TR22P Animal Style) #The Last Lioness #The Princess Bride (TR22P Style) #Small Soldiers (TR22P Style) #Kitaro (Casper) #Ratigan (Beetlejuice) #Lioness Bride #Little Shop of Horrors (TR22P Human Style) #Little Shop of Horrors (TR22P Animal Style) #Heavy Metal 2000 (TR22P Style) #Mitzun and the Secret of NIMH #Oberon and Trisuna: The Battle for Mount Olympus #The Neverending Story (TR22P Style) #Enchanted (TR22P Animal Style) #Enchanted (TR22P Style) #Pururun and the Secret of Avalor #Galaxy Quest (TR22P Style) #Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (TR22P Style) #Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (TR22P Style) #Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might (TR22P Style) #Big Hero 8 (TR22P Animal Style) #Big Hero 8 (TR22P Human Style) #Captain X: The First Avenger #Captain X: Civil War #Captain X: The Winter Soldier #Spider-Cat: Homecoming #Avengers: Age of Unicron #Proto-Man (Ant-Man) #Proto-Man and the Trint-Wasp #Avengers: Infinity War (TR22P Style) #Avengers: Endgame (TR22P Style) #Spider-Cat: Far From Home #Captain Pluto (2019) #Spider-Cat: Into the Cat-Verse #Adoralan/She-Ralan (2020) #The Wacky World of Mikaru #The Wacky World of Rei #Here Comes Cobalt Cottontail #Atom and Modo's Christmas in July #The First Easter Bunny (TR22P Style) #Cricket on the Hearth (TR22P Style) #The Goku Clause #The Goku Clause 2 #Ichigo's Wish #Demonicent (2014) #Nyamicent (2014) #Rainrella (2015) #The Animal Book (2016) #Beauty and the Wolf (2017) #Kitaro's Dragon (2017) #Sailor Rain Eternal - Part 1 #Sailor Rain Eternal - Part 2 #Cobaltladdin (2019) #Domonladdin (2019) #Kionladdin (2019) #The Gundam King (2019) #The Robot King (2019) #The Cat King (2019) (TR22P Style) #Sasha and the Charlie (2019) #Happily N'Ever After (TR22P Style) #Valiant (TR22P Style) #The Ark and the Digimon #Charming (TR22P Animal Style) TV Spoofs: #Kitty's Furry Tale Theater #Sailor Rain (DIC) #Sailor Rain (VIZ) #House of Yokai #Vinnie, Throttle, and Modo #The Gundam Guard #Ultra Nyan (1963) #Astro Keita (1963) #Ultra Nyan (1980) #Astro Keita (1980) #Ultra Nyan (2003) #Astro Keita (2003) #Misato Possible #Yattarules: The Animated Series #Gohancules: The Animated Series #The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (TR22P Style) #The Little Ninja Cat (TV Series) #The Little Half-Genie (TV Series) #The Little Mer-Gundam (TV Series) #Kyatto Ninden Teyandee/Samurai Pizza Cats (TR22P Style) #ETO Rascals #ETO Rangers (TR22P Style) #Cobaltladdin (TV Series) #Kionladdin (TV Series) #Kitaro 'n Jibanyan: Rescue Rangers #MiceTales (A.K.A Ducktales) #The Wuzzles (TR22P Animal Style) #TaleSpin (TR22P Animal Style) #Yattaro 1/2 #Jetter Kimba #Jetter Hiro #Mobile Fighter G Gundam (TR22P Animal Style) #Baymax-28/Baymax (Tetsujin #28/Gigantor) (1963) #Shin Baymax #28/The New Adventures of Baymax (1980) #Baymax #28 (2004) #Dragon Ball (TR22P Style) #Dragon Ball Z (TR22P Style) #Dragon Ball GT (TR22P Style) #Dragon Ball Kai (TR22P Style) #Dragon Ball Super (TR22P Style) #Nezumi-Otoko/Rat Man and Kitaro Tales #The Nezumi-Otoko and Kitaro Show (2014) #The Powerpuff Girls (TR22P Animal Style) #Darkwing Mouse #Dinosaur King (TR22P Animal Style) #My Little Clan: Friendship is Magic #Miraculous Ladybug: The Adventures of Trinity and Proto-Noir #The Legend of Cream White #The Legend of Miri White #The Legend of Uran White #Sasami Caty #Chibiusa the First #Pururun of Avalor #The Jetter Mars' New School #The Gundam Fighter's New School #Rascal and Bennet #The Robot Guard #Princess Knight (TR22P Style) #Pan and the Wizard of Oz #The Cartoon Adventures of Astro Boy #Tangled: The Series (TR22P Animal Style) #Tangled: The Series (TR22P Human Style) #Angel and the Wizard of Oz #Kimba: Upon a Star #Kimba (Mega Man) (1994) #Kimba: Fully Charged! #Domonladdin (TV Series) #Ultrafeline/Ultracat (1966) #Ultraseven (Animal Style) #Return of Ultrafeline (Ultracat Artemis) #Ultrafeline Leo #The Galaxy Adventures of Oz (TR22P Style) #The Galaxy Adventures of Oz (TR22P Animal Style) Musical Spoofs: Category:Channels Category:Tristar22 Productions